


Courtesy Call

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: First up, thank goodness for authors who give 'fic to be deleted, feel free to grab copy for personal use now' warnings and keep backups of abandoned works. <3 Also warnings are great even if there is that moment when your stomach justdropsbut happy story this time, that's new. XD :)Also came across a rec for downloading from FanFiction.net with FF2eBook. So no clue how safe it is but it works. Plus I came across a bunch of other fanfic download sites. So good to know for future reference.-Thank you everyone for reading!! <3#Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!!Open series to see my detailedLLF Comment Projectstatement or seePoetry and Short Storiesseries notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.





	Courtesy Call

Sadness, Sadness,

It hits hard.

The warning, _The Warning!_

You almost saw too late.

A courtesy call,

Before it’s all pulled down.

**Author's Note:**

> First up, thank goodness for authors who give 'fic to be deleted, feel free to grab copy for personal use now' warnings and keep backups of abandoned works. <3 Also warnings are great even if there is that moment when your stomach just _drops_ but happy story this time, that's new. XD :)
> 
> Also came across a rec for downloading from FanFiction.net with FF2eBook. So no clue how safe it is but it works. Plus I came across a bunch of other fanfic download sites. So good to know for future reference.  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
